


Рождённый в огне (Born in Fire)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [3]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Каждому хочется оказаться в своей тарелке.





	Рождённый в огне (Born in Fire)

Файрфокс отправил фотографию из Национального парка Наморока в корзину и открыл следующую. Длинный мост нависал над каменным ущельем. Серые скалы и мрачные утёсы производили гнетущее впечатление, даже редкая зелень не помогала. Пейзаж наводил на мысли об изгнанниках и ссылках. А если зелень на фото заменить на лаву, то вполне сошло бы за кусочек ада. Если бы тот, конечно, существовал. Сохранив фотографию с мостом, Файрфокс открыл следующую.

— Снова занимаешься чисткой фотографий? — СиМанки всегда стучался, прежде чем войти, даже если дверь была открыта, он мог постучать о косяк, но не в этот раз. — Зачем ты вынес стену своего кабинета, Феникс? Кажется, я не разрешал тебе это делать.

— А мне нужно твоё разрешение? — Файрфокс отправил фотографию в корзину и свернул окна папок, разворачивая протоколы правил. — Я тут не вижу ничего такого, — браузер послал окно в сторону СиМанки.

— Я твой попечитель, ты мог меня предупредить!

— И как так вышло, что мой попечитель младше меня? — Файрфокс театрально изогнул бровь.

— Потому что у тебя котелок варит, только когда речь заходит о национальных парках, — СиМанки поправил очки. Файрфокс фыркнул. Эта наигранная серьезность брата всегда была скорее комична. И вообще внушительный вид и СиМанки — это что-то за гранью фантастики. По крайней мере так считал Файрфокс. Крутанувшись в кресле, браузер кивнул в сторону боковой стены.

— Мне нужно было внести новый шкаф. Стена мешала.

— Его можно было разобрать и внести по частям! — СиМанки всплеснул руками от такой невероятной алогичности, казалось бы, умной программы. Поправив очки в очередной раз, он повернулся к стене. — Что это?!

— Монолит, — Файрфокс довольно улыбнулся, рассматривая шкаф во всю стену, сделанный на заказ.

— Я не про твой уродский шкаф! Как ты мог закрыть карту?! Ты совсем с ума сошел?!

— Ох, уймись, истеричка, — Файрфокс потёр ухо. — Ты такой громкий, ужас просто. Чем тебе не нравится мой шкаф? Как раз все книги и фотографии влезут.

— Как ты мог закрыть карту? — возмущению СиМанки не было предела. Казалось, ещё немного — и у него пар из ушей пойдет. — Отец же сказал не трогать её!

— Отец ничего не говорил.

— Он сказал это пять лет назад! Он, конечно, не завещал и не приказывал, но просил же!..

— Си, — Файрфокс стукнул ладонью по столу, прерывая истерику брата. — Наш отец умер пятнадцать лет назад. Он никогда с нами не общался и не мог нас ни о чем просить.

— Феникс… — СиМанки обессиленно плюхнулся в кресло перед столом наследника фонда Мозилла. — Между 2008 и 1998 большая разница. Ты не можешь отрицать того факта, что отец умер лишь пять лет назад. Может, ты всё-таки сходишь к врачу?..

— Мне не нужен врач.

— Нужен, — СиМанки вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, проводя рукой по лбу. — Зачем ты меня вызывал?

— Вот, — Файрфокс подвинул папку с файлами. — Мне удалось достать новую информацию по делу о закрытии компании отца. И знаешь, мне всё не даёт покоя вот это, — браузер быстро пролистал папку и, отыскав нужную страницу, указал СиМанки, откуда надо читать. — Если это правда, то выходит, что компания AOL сначала отвернулась от нашего отца, а потом, — Файрфокс пролистнул несколько страниц вперед, — она покупает всё, что осталось, и…

— Ты как отец, — СиМанки прервал брата и пододвинул папку к себе. Он предпочитал информацию получать сам, а не с чьих-то слов. — Гений, но паранойя тебя погубила.

— Я же ещё жив.

— Сомневаюсь, что это надолго, — СиМанки, не отрываясь от чтения, указал в сторону стены, — ты вынес стену собственного кабинета, это мало смахивает на меры безопасности.

— Зачем мне меры безопасности? Мы вроде про другую паранойю, — Файрфокс отмахнулся и нарисовал в воздухе лисичку, та быстро преобразовалось в объемную голограмму и села на руку браузеру, тут же свернувшись в клубок.

— Я не об этом, — СиМанки достал свою папку и бросил её брату. — Ознакомься и с моими исследованиями, — он отложил в сторону папку Файрфокса. — Это статистика нападений на тебя за последние полгода. Если бы ты хоть иногда выныривал из своего параноидального копания в прошлом отца и дурацких заповедников, то не дал бы себя похитить, — СиМанки перелистнул страницу, — подстрелить, — ещё две страницы, — снова похитить и подстрелить! И это только несколько примеров из твоей богатой биографии. С тех пор как я ушёл из Мозилла Сьют, ты вообще забыл про безопасность!

— Может, тогда вернешься? — Файрфокс подпер щеку рукой, наблюдая за истерикой брата. — А то я утром пойду умываться, запнусь о порог и умру. И никто меня не найдет, бедного, несчастного, неумытого…

— Ты идиот, — СиМанки захлопнул папку Файрфокса и, бросив её на стол брату, поднялся из кресла. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я ушёл и почему тебе нужно отвлечься от бесполезных расследований и действительно заняться делом.

— Истеричка, — Файрфокс пустил лисичку гулять по столу и с интересом смотрел на краснеющего брата. С его голубыми глазами, бледной кожей и серебряными волосами, даже легкий румянец было видно сразу, ну, а уж краску злости — тем более.

— Иди к чёрту! — СиМанки развернулся и пошёл к выходу. — И верни карту, придурок!

Если бы была дверь, он бы ею хлопнул.

Файрфокс фыркнул и подошёл к стене. За пустыми отделами шкафа можно было увидеть карту отца, трещины и дырки от вылетевших лампочек. Файрфокс с СиМанки несколько лет назад нашли её в старом офисе Нетскейпа, точнее, в том, что от него осталось. Сложно сказать, сколько ушло времени на выкапывание и сборку всех её осколков, кое-где дыры так и остались. Починить схему было не сложно, но большая часть лампочек перегорела, а найти подобные… уж больно много времени прошло с тех пор, сейчас такими уже не пользовались.

Щелкнув пальцами, Файрфокс призвал своего мелкого помощника. Лисичка с преданностью смотрела на него в ожидании приказа. Браузеру даже не надо было озвучивать свои пожелания, стоило лишь подумать, и приказ был бы исполнен. В воздухе появился земной шар со статистикой Файрфокса.

Браузер переместил бегунок времени к 1997 году, расцвету Нетскейпа. Шар покрылся редкими огоньками: за более чем пятнадцать лет количество пользователей компьютером всё же возросло в разы. Зафиксировав настройки, Файрфокс воткнул палец в северный полюс, и шар мгновенно прекратил вращаться. Проведя пальцем вдоль 90-го градуса восточной долготы, Файрфокс разделил шар. Сжав светящееся ядро до размера в несколько пикселей, Файрфокс отбросил его в сторону: больше оно было не нужно. Развернув в стороны части разреза, он указал, насколько их надо растянуть. Теперь шкаф закрывала голограмма карты, идентичной той, которую сделал когда-то отец. Файрфокс довольно ухмыльнулся. Теперь СиМанки мог не жаловаться. Сохранив голограмму, браузер бросил взгляд на часы. Почти вечер, можно было отправляться на стадион. Там было интереснее, чем в кабинете, хотя без стены он был теперь просто куском коридора.

  


Стадион для показательных выступлений пустовал в дни тренировок, сегодня был как раз такой день. В ближайшее время планировались соревнования по дрифт-заездам, в этот раз к участию допускались представители браузерных компаний. Пустые пластиковые стулья не привлекали. Файрфокс стоял, облокотившись на перила, и наблюдал за подготовкой участников. Старт заезда должен был начаться через пятнадцать минут. Представителем Мозилла был выбран какой-то новичок из модов или ещё откуда-то, — браузер не вникал, он пришёл болеть не за своих, и результат гонки его не интересовал. Гораздо интереснее был сам процесс. Ещё интереснее были участники, точнее, одна участница. Файрфокс наблюдал, как девушка в красном обтягивающем костюме отдавала последние указания своим работникам. Собрав волосы в пучок, она оглянулась на трибуны, выискивая кого-то. Заметив Файрфокса, она послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Браузер улыбнулся и помахал в ответ. Да, Опера была самым интересным моментом, запланированным на сегодняшний день. Если она ещё и победит в пробном заезде, то ночью всё будет совсем интересно. Файрфокс расплылся в довольной улыбке, строя планы на времяпрепровождение после заезда, но мечты прервал басистый смех прямо под ним.

— Или не повезет ночью… — Файрфокс отметил выезд машины компании Google и погрустел. Если за рулем Хром, то точно не судьба. А за рулем однозначно он, кому ж он ещё доверит свой руль. Кто, как не он, красивый, высокий, молодой и перспективный. Файрфокс поёжился. От одной мысли о Хроме стало противно.

Электронный голос объявил пятиминутную готовность, и участники стали подтягиваться к старту. Сегодняшний заезд решал, в каком порядке они будут выступать на соревнованиях. Мысленно пожелав удачи Опере (и своему представителю, просто из корпоративной солидарности), Файрфокс развернулся к трибунам. Стоило найти себе место: ждать итогов заезда придётся не меньше часа. Среди пустых рядов Файрфокс заметил одинокую фигуру, не обратить внимания на которую было сложно: темные одежды, длинный капюшон, длинная трость. Браузер закатил глаза и поднялся к любителю испортить белизну трибун.

— Если ты думаешь, что так тебя никто не узнает, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, Маммон, — Файрфокс убрал в сторону трость и сел рядом со зрителем в темном.

— Столько лет, а до сих пор никакой вежливости.

— Пф, ну у меня же не было родителей, чтобы воспитать нормально, — Файрфокс закинул руки на спинки сидений. — Благодаря некоторым.

— Я не имею никакого отношения к смерти твоего отца.

— Конечно, так я тебе и поверил, Маммон.

— Я не Маммон.

— «И-е-е-е» слишком уж напоминает ослика. А ослики в сто раз милее и симпатичнее, чем ты.

— Невежа, — Интернет Эксплорер скинул капюшон с головы и откинулся на спинку сидения, даже не поворачиваясь к нахальному собеседнику.

— Убийца, — парировал Файрфокс, наслаждаясь тем, что ему удалось вывести из себя отпрыска Майкрософт. Уж кого-кого, а этих богатеев всегда было приятно подкалывать. За совсем редким исключением. Скайп, например. Хотя тот был приемным, а не родным Майкрософтам. — И кто вообще использует слово «невежа», в двадцать первом-то веке… — Файрфокс нахмурился, всерьез задумавшись на эту тему.

— Я никого не убивал! — Эксплорер действительно завелся. — Я же тебе не присуждаю заслуги твоего отца!

— Потому что у моего были заслуги, — Файрфокс перевел взгляд на руки, делая вид, что занят разглядыванием отсутствующего маникюра. — А твой только и умел, что убивать. Да и… может, ты вовсе не его сын на самом деле, — браузер подвинулся ближе, наклоняя Эксплорера за плечо, — может ты его реинкарнация, а?

— Иди к черту! — Майкрософт вскочил и пошатнулся. Файрфокс ухватил Эксплорера за локоть и усадил обратно. Без трости тот совсем не мог ходить и даже стоять. Вечно нужна была какая-то опора. Хромой, молодой, но при этом почти ведущий браузер, — редкостная ирония.

— Не горячись. Ты мог упасть и расшибить себе что-нибудь, Маммон, — Файрфокс снова закинул руки на спинки кресел.

— Хватит меня так называть, — Эксплорер поправил сползший плащ, — и хватит меня доставать. И сравнивать с отцом тоже. И вообще!..

— Маммон, — Файрфокс прервал собеседника, — я уже всё выяснил. Ваша компания, может, и засекретила все данные, но докопаться до истины я смог, — браузер посмотрел в лицо Интернет Эксплорера. Он сейчас был на взводе, и эмоции сложно различить, но одно Файрфокс мог видеть точно — в больное место он попал. — Ты определенно тот же Интернет Эксплорер, который был тогда. Ещё немного — и у меня будут доказательства того, что ты убил моего отца, — Файрфокс поднялся, сунув руки в карманы. Гонка была в самом разгаре, представитель Мозиллы взял хороший старт, но Хром уже набирал обороты. Опера, как всегда, шла третьей. Файрфокс задержал на долю миллисекунды взгляд на ней, потом перевел взгляд на своего участника. — Тогда я добьюсь запрета на твоё существование. Ты можешь всем доказывать, что твой отец уже пострадал за убийство, и была наказана вся компания, я читал дело о том суде; но этого мало. Убедить всех в том, что ты новый, другой, не тот… Умно, но недостаточно, — Файрфокс сделал паузу, ожидая ответа Эксплорера, но тот молчал. — Я уничтожу тебя, Маммон. Возрожденным зверем, огненной птицей, коварным лисом, кем угодно, — я доберусь до тебя, ублюдок.

— Громкие слова, — хрипло ответил Эксплорер спустя какое-то время. Гонщики успели уже намотать несколько кругов, Файрфокс не торопился садиться. — Ты ничего не сможешь доказать. Занимался бы лучше своими заповедниками.

— Хах, — Файрфокс сложил руки на груди. Вся история прошлого была, как на ладони. Доказать всё казалось так просто. Браузер был уже близок, он чувствовал, что ещё немного — и всплывёт столь необходимая деталь…

Рёв тормозов и визг шин оторвал его от размышлений. Файрфокс судорожно отыскал глазами место аварии. Красной машины там не оказалось, зато была совершенно внезапно другая.

— Хром?.. — браузер спустился ниже, обратно к перилам. Оставалось ещё два круга, главный претендент сошёл с дистанции, — сегодня просто обязано было случиться чудо; но, к сожалению, пока Опера шла второй. Файрфокс недовольно щёлкнул языком. Отдать своим команду на проигрыш? Нет, не стоит. Браузер спрыгнул с трибун к судьям, подсчитывающим текущие очки за дрифт-маневры. Сегодня баллы ничего не решали, всё выступление будет завтра, но для статистики протокол велся. Заглянув в монитор, Файрфокс довольно улыбнулся. Даже если его представитель придет первым, очков Опере хватит на первое место. Скорее всего. Ещё полкруга, представитель Мозиллы начал добирать очки, Опера перешла на турбо. Файрфокс стоял, сложив руки на груди, и следил за табло. Внезапно очки Мозилле перестали начисляться — буквально на миллисекунду — и снова начали медленно идти. Браузер перевел взгляд на стадион. Его представитель продолжал гонку, но, кажется, замедлился и прекратил дрифтовать.

— Я хочу подать официальную жалобу, — глубокий бас и огромная фигура Хрома, загородившая обзор, заставили Файрфокса забыть про участника от собственной компании. Файрфокс фыркнул: браузер Гуглов даже не замечал присутствия лиса. Да, если бы наследник Мозиллы выскочил в костюме лисы с клоунским носом, его бы даже тогда не заметили. Все они, Гуглы, были такими: высокими, серьезными, не обращающими внимания на мелкие помехи. Хотя насчет серьезности — это, пожалуй, далеко не про всех. Файрфокс обиженно показал язык и средний палец пришедшему «крутому парню», надеясь на реакцию, но раздразнить его было не так просто. — Кто-то повредил тормоза моей машины. Я требую аннулировать результаты.

— Вау… — Файрфокс потер подбородок, делая важный и задумчивый вид. Кажется, запахло серьезными заявлениями, а, значит, ему здесь делать нечего. Файрфокс знал, что, за редким исключением, его никто не считает нормальным. Параноик, помешанный на заповедниках, зверушках и истории компании, ищущий мести и борющийся с ветряными мельницами. Неплохое начало для вступления в медицинской книжке.

— Привет, Рыжик, — сладкий голос Оперы под ухом заставил Файрфокса расплыться в улыбке и развернуться к прекраснейшей из женщин. Она обняла его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом, и Файрфокс положил руки ей на талию. — Скучал по мне?

— Очень, — браузер чуть наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Оперу. Разница в росте у них была не такой уж и большой, обычно, когда Опера была на каблуках, а не в спортивных ботинках, как сейчас, её не было заметно. С другой стороны, обтягивающий костюм возбуждал не меньше откровенного вечернего платья. На вечеринках Опера не отличалась благосклонностью, что всегда удивляло Файрфокса, потому что девушки обычно, наоборот, любят все эти сборища; но его возлюбленная их скорее ненавидела. На вопрос, отчего же, ответа Файрфокс так и не получил.

— А я пришла первой! — браузер чувствовал, как она ерзает в его руках, будто ребенок, который, наконец, получил желаемую игрушку на новый год.

— Ты умница, — Файрфокс сильнее прижал к себе девушку, склоняясь к её уху, — я горжусь тобой.

— Рыжик… — Опера поджала губу, браузер улыбнулся своим мыслям, развивая приятные планы на вечер, но его снова не вовремя прервали: — Не здесь, дорогой, — Опера отстранилась и хитро улыбнулась. Файрфокс усмехнулся. И какой из него рядом с ней лис? Да эта девица лисица та ещё. Хотя именно это и нравилось Файрфоксу: удивительное сочетание хитрости и детских эмоций — и, конечно же, внешность; упустить такую красавицу было невозможно.

Схватив Файрфокса за запястье, она повела его от судейских столиков к выходу. Послушно следуя за ней, браузер мысленно прикидывал, какое бы животное он дал своей девушке. Как-то в голову ничего так сходу и не приходило. Белоснежные волосы, всегда ярко-красная одежда, голубые глаза. Может, птица? Но какая?..

— Файр!

Браузер лениво повернул голову. Сегодня у него день чудных встреч и бесконечных разговоров? Лучше бы он остался ещё на несколько дней в мадагаскарском заповеднике.

— Иди, Рыжик, — Опера отпустила запястье Файрфокса, — я переоденусь и буду ждать тебя в машине, — чмокнув напоследок его в щеку, девушка ушла в сторону раздевалок. Файрфокс с улыбкой проводил её взглядом. Она с трудом скрывала своё отличное настроение, так и побежит сейчас вприпрыжку. «Точно птаха», — Браузер усмехнулся и подошёл к звавшему его представителю Мозилла.

— Что случилось… — Файрфокс хотел обратиться по имени, но он совершенно забыл, кто перед ним.

— Свифт, — гонщик закрыл капот автомобиля и развернулся к браузеру. — Вы же снова забыли моё имя, да, сэр? — Свифтфокс улыбнулся и кивнул на файл, который лежал на крыше. — СиМанки просил передать это вам.

— Кто бы сомневался, — младший брат везде успевает следить за Файрфоксом. Он уже почти привык, но всё равно было неловкое ощущение, будто кто-то постоянно наводит порядок в шкафчике с твоим нижним бельем. К слову, пока они жили вместе, СиМанки умудрялся заниматься и этим.

Ввел пароль доступа к файлу — комбинацию символов, которую всегда использовал СиМанки для блокировки. Файрфокс не знал, различаются ли у него пароли на личных и рабочих файлах. Последний, шестьдесят четвертый символ — и файл открыт. Как всегда, защиты больше, чем информации. Короткое текстовое сообщение в несколько байт: «Издеваться над инвалидами некрасиво. И хватит общаться с этой… с этой!» Файрфокс рассмеялся. Не хватало лишь «шапку не забудь надеть». Ладно, с «инвалидом» он сегодня действительно переборщил и извиняться не собирается, но «эта» совсем не такая, как думает СиМанки, который не может даже письменно оскорбить другого. Да и лично — только если доведут. Впрочем, Файрфокс был мастером в этом деле, а уж тем более, если дело касалось брата.

Выбрав пункт удаления в меню файла, браузер проследил за исчезающими в воздухе нулями и единицами. Вся важная информация хранилась исключительно в бумагах, по старинке, а вот всё ненужное рано или поздно распадалось на код, если не было перехвачено соперниками.

— Свифт, один вопрос.

— М? — гонщик протирал руки полотенцем. Файрфокс не смог отвести взгляд: длинные тонкие пальцы Свифта казались такими хрупкими, что эти жесткие движения тряпкой казались актом мазохизма. Браузер чуть не передернуло от этой мысли, пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы перевести взгляд на лицо гонщика.

— Почему ты затормозил перед финишем? Ты же мог выиграть.

— Не мог, — Свифт горько усмехнулся. — После аварии Хрома, я запустил анализ собственного движка и трансмиссии. Кто-то нашел уязвимое место в системе и снабдил её кротом. Пришлось перезагрузить малышку, чтобы хотя бы доехать до финиша, а не въехать в бордюр, как Хром, — Свифт рукой указал примерную траекторию своей езды в самом худшем случае. — Этот бугай выжил бы после любой аварии, а я, боюсь, остался бы без оболочки. Так что лучше сдать место, чем больше никогда не участвовать в гонках вообще. Да и не только в них.

— То есть хочешь сказать, что твою машину повредили и тормоза Хрома…

— Угум, — Свифт бросил тряпку в салон, — Сафари сошел с дистанции ещё на тест-драйве. Сейчас его вроде допустили, но будет последним. Скорее всего, как и Хром.

— Подожди, и Сафари? То есть всю нашу верхушку…

— Нагнули, — Свифт рассмеялся, после чего развел руками. — Причем ничего не докажешь, в системе никаких следов взлома, будто всё случилось само. Что у Сафари, что у меня. Думаю, у Хрома та же фигня.

— А Опера?

— А у неё первое место, — гонщик пожал плечами и потер подбородок. — Но у неё перед самым заездом кто-то повредил шины, так что это не она, скорее всего. Просто ей повезло, что быстро заметила.

— Или не повезло… — Файрфокс задумчиво посмотрел в сторону. — В любом случае, спасибо, да…

— Свифт.

— Точно, Свифт. Я запомню.

— Пха, да нет же. Не беспокойтесь, сэр, я привык.

Файрфоксу даже стыдно немного стало, что он не помнит хороших работников своих филиалов. Браузер улыбнулся и ушел в сторону парковок. Странные дела происходят с этими гонками. Не то чтобы Файрфоксу было дело до результатов, но отчасти брат был прав, — паранойей он страдал.

— О чём задумался, Рыжик? — Опера похлопала по креслу рядом. Файрфокс даже не заметил, как дошёл до парковки, и к нему подъехала его девушка. И это при условии, что в крытых многоэтажных парковках всегда было эхо и шум автомобиля был громче обычного.

— Да ни о чем, — Файрфокс улыбнулся. — Новая, смотрю… Кёнигсегг? — браузер сел в салон.

— Модификация под Agera R этого года. То, что притащили мои дизайнеры, мне не понравилось, а на чем-то же надо передвигаться, — Опера пожала плечами, — а здесь и задний привод, и скорость, и… В общем, это та ещё красотка.

— Ты всё равно красивее, — Файрфокс притянул девушку за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать.

— Если будешь отвлекать меня во время движения, мы во что-нибудь врежемся.

— Ты слишком хорошо водишь, чтобы тебе это помешало.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Опера улыбнулась и, позволив Файрфоксу поцеловать себя, вдавила педаль газа.

  


В мире программных продуктов отели необходимы так же, как в мире человеческом. Деловые встречи, временное проживание новых программ и неформальные сборища нуждаются в месте действия. К неформальным встречам можно было отнести и ночи Файрфокса и Оперы. Один из люксов всегда был в их распоряжении, на рецепции уже даже не спрашивали, с какой целью. Получив пластиковую карточку-ключ от номера, Файрфокс вернулся к своей даме. Поездка была хоть и быстрой, но напряжение, вспрыснутое адреналином от лихой езды прекрасной женщины, накопилось. Ждать до верхних этажей не было сил. Файрфокс прижал Оперу к стене, страстно целуя, пальцами выпутывая резинку из волос, распуская локоны по её плечам, нежно изучая ладонью каждый сантиметр уже давно знакомой талии.

— Рыжик… — Опера говорила практически шёпотом, — наш этаж.

Файрфокс недовольно цокнул языком. Что ж прогресс до лифтов-то дошёл, а до телепорта сразу в номер — нет.

С трудом попав в разъем для карты, Файрфокс разблокировал дверь. На ощупь закрыв дверь, браузер притянул к себе девушку:

— Мы не закончили.

— Ненасытный котик, — Опера положила ладони на щеки Файрфокса, — мр-р-р.

— Лисы не кошачьи, — Файрфокс обнажил тонкое плечо Оперы, провел языком по бледной коже, легонько прикусил кожу девушки.

— Не занудствуй, Рыжик… — она повела плечом. — Нам надо переместиться.

— Согласен, — Файрфокс поцеловал девушку в укушенное место, — держись, — браузер опустил руки ниже, чтобы подхватить Оперу и не отрываться от приятных поцелуев. Аккуратно опустив ее на кровать, браузер не спешил. Волосы девушки щекотали кожу, но отрываться не хотелось. Опера льнула к нему всем телом, страстно целуя, Файрфокс отвечал с охотой. Они не виделись больше месяца — безумно долгое время для программного мира. Дела, разработки, поездки… Файрфокс подцепил пальцем собачку на куртке Оперы, постепенно расстегивая замок.

— Ох, в одной куртке? — браузер провел ладонью по нежному животу, перемещая руку выше, к груди.

— Я же тоже соскучилась, — Опера скинула куртку на пол и повалила Файрфокса на кровать, — сильно соскучилась! — девушка запустила руки под футболку парня, проводя пальцами и ноготками по его коже. Файрфокс поморщился и приподнялся, чтобы стянуть футболку.

— Так и будешь на мне сидеть? — Файрфокс приподнялся на локте и притянул девушку к себе, пропуская длинные волосы сквозь пальцы.

— По-моему, у меня вполне удобное положение, — Опера накрыла губы Файрфокса поцелуем, возвращая того на кровать. Ногтями царапая оболочку браузера, она спустилась до его штанов. Файрфокс чуть не прикусил губу своей хищной подруге. Возникла своевременная мысль попросить её уменьшить длину ногтей, иначе ему придется менять свою оболочку раньше положенного срока.

Щелкнула кнопка на джинсах Файрфокса. Опера снова хитро улыбнулась, запуская пальцы под тонкую ткань нижнего белья. Браузеру ничего не оставалось, как лежать и получать удовольствие, хотя он больше привык его доставлять. Но, видимо, побеждать Опере сегодня хотелось во всем, и Файрфокс пока не собирался лишать её такой возможности. Браузеру оставалось лишь убрать руки и наслаждаться видом. Как бы ни хотелось перехватить инициативу, Опера не даст: будет кусаться и царапаться. Тигрица? Нет, Файрфокс всё равно склонялся к птицам, хотя вариант с тигрицей мысленно подчеркнул. Нежная кожа девушки так и просила поцелуев, прикосновений, ласк. Файрфокс облизнулся. Опера, конечно, прекрасно справлялась, но долго бездействовать браузер тоже не мог. Притянув девушку, Файрфокс перекатился, подминая её под себя. Теперь уже он нависал сверху, хитро ухмыляясь.

— Я тебе ногти под ребра засуну… — тихо прошипела она, демонстративно проведя ногтями по груди и бокам Файрфокса.

— Плевать, — браузер провёл языком вокруг соска на вздымающейся груди, терпя впивающиеся в бока острые ногти «тигрицы». Заставляя её сдаться и молить о продолжении, Файрфокс продолжал щедро усыпать её бледную кожу поцелуями.

— Рыжик… — голос Оперы снова стал тихим, практически неслышимым. Файрфокс оторвался от поцелуев, заглядывая ей в лицо, — не тяни…

— Как скажешь, — мурлыкнул Файрфокс.

Одаривая её короткими поцелуями, браузер медленно вошёл, заставляя смять под собой простыни. Жаркое прерывистое дыхание, сладкие стоны, заставляющие улыбаться шире и чертовски мягкие бедра, только больше зажигавшие пыл в Файрфоксе. Горячая девушка, заставляющая действительно почувствовать себя огненным. Браузер жадно проникал с каждым разом всё глубже, заставляя её кричать и выгибаться, царапая ему спину каждый раз, когда он нагибается, чтобы поцеловать её. Опера вынуждала быть жестче, Файрфокс вынуждал быть страстной. Горячий дуэт, слившийся в пламенном танце любви.

  


— Заразка, — Опера легла на грудь браузера и щелкнула Файрфокс по носу, — мог бы хоть раз и мне дать повести.

— А ты разве сегодня уже не повела? — браузер удивленно изогнул бровь. — Кажется, ты даже переборщила с этим.

— М-м? В смысле переборщила, Рыжик?

— Не притворяйся, — Файрфокс провел ладонью по её волосам, заправил прядь за ухо, — меня-то не обманешь поврежденными шинами.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — холодно ответила Опера, отодвинув руку Файрфокса и сев на кровати рядом. Ему в очередной раз блестяще удалось вывести другого из равновесия и испортить настроение.

— Ты же не обиделась?.. — Файрфокс повернулся на бок, рассматривая прекрасный изгиб её спины. В любом настроении она всегда держала осанку. Гордая и строптивая Опера.

— Нет!

— Пф, — браузер усмехнулся и потянул Оперу к себе, опрокидывая на кровать. — И что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты меня простила, не обидевшаяся моя?

— Перестань совать свой нос куда попало, — Опера надула губки. Самое жуткое оружие для Файрфокса. Браузер не выдержал:

— Хорошо, я постараюсь, — в ближайшие сутки своё обещание он точно сдержит, — давай спать.

  


Пары часов на сон было чертовски мало. С трудом продрав глаза, Файрфокс собрался и вышел из номера. Опера ушла раньше, собственно, щелчок замка на двери и разбудил браузера.

Лифт медленно плыл вниз, меняя значки этажей один за другим. Отображать этажи не номерами, а знаками было оригинально, но не логично. Файрфокс всё пытался определить — полетела ли у них кодировка, или это действительно было так задумано; но автоматические настройки отображения не срабатывали, поэтому по умолчанию Файрфокс принимал это за фичу. Хоть и воняло багом.

Спустившись на парковочный этаж, браузер огляделся в поисках красного «Кёнигсегга». Название модели он уже забыл, но на вид бы точно вспомнил. Но ничего красного на парковке не было. Вообще. Что ж, видимо, у Оперы нашлась срочная работа, раз она так спешно его покинула. Файрфокс зевнул. Видать, идти ему с окраины пешком. Не то чтобы это было впервые, просто каждый раз было обидно, что его вот так просто оставляют в чужом районе. А если на него нападут грабители или какой-нибудь маньяк? Если его вообще украдет кто-нибудь? Файрфокс усмехнулся. Он же не маленький человеческий ребенок, чтобы был смысл его похищать. В тот момент, когда в рыжую голову пришла эта мысль, на неё обрушился удар чем-то тяжелым, и браузер тут же отключился.

  


  


«Победитель по жизни…»

С этой мыслью Файрфокс поочередно открыл глаза. В голове жутко звенело, а всё тело затекло. В нос ударил противный запах машинного масла и жженной резины с примесью чего-то ещё, — сразу понять было сложно. Файрфокс поднял руку, чтобы протереть лицо, но за ней потянулась и вторая.

— Какого черта… — браузер попытался раздвинуть руки. Зрение ещё не приспособилось к полумраку, поэтому было сложно разглядеть, чем именно ему перевязали верхние конечности, но ощущения были неприятные. И голова дико раскалывалась. Странно, любые повреждения оболочки должны были регенерировать в кратчайшие сроки, а повредить программный код физическим воздействием невозможно. В теории, по крайней мере. Файрфокс попытался подняться, но сил не было никаких совершенно. Браузер выдохнул и огляделся. Ни черта не было видно дальше полутора метров. На этом расстоянии он смог заметить только провода, металлическую арматуру и обшарпанные стены природного происхождения. «Святой процессор, где у нас природные пещеры-то ещё найти можно…» В горле было сухо, как в пустыне, запястья ныли, ноги не ощущались, голова кружилась. Файрфокс склонил голову на бок, отключаясь вновь.

  


Прийти в себя от ведра ледяной воды не пожелаешь даже программе. Файрфокс громко выругался, сбив кодировку, и сам не понял, что сказал. Идеальное ругательство то, которое ты даже сам не разобрал. Вода стекала на одежду и землю. По отсутствию стука капель Файрфокс сделал вывод, что сидит на песке. Или земле. Но скорее первое: сидеть было не твердо, вот только всё тело болело. Его побили, связали и бросили в какой-то вонючий угол. Зачем? Черт его знает. За Файрфокса даже выкуп никто не заплатит. Если за программы вообще просят выкуп. Браузер мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Капли разлетелись в стороны, голова снова затрещала. Что-то в глубине полумрака зашуршало, и Файрфокс замер. Шум постепенно приближался: к нему кто-то шёл.

— Это вы меня похитили?

Шуршание сменилось хриплым жужжанием, будто робот, который был настроен на общение с клиентом и запрограммирован с хриплым басом, повредил свой вербальный аппарат. Вышедшее из темноты повергло Файрфокса в шок. Он замер с открытым ртом, уставившись на чудовище, покрытое язвами, вылезшими наружу внутренностями, перетянутыми проводами. Только эти провода и не давали высыпаться внутренностям наружу. Между сетями проводов и магнитных пластин с торчащими наружу ржавыми болтами было видно едва горящее ядро. Совсем старая модель, таких уже не делали. Оперативные системы бы просто не приняли такой движок. Файрфокс нахмурился и перевел взгляд на лицо — или то, что должно было быть головой. Торчащий сбоку кусок мозга и свисающее ухо как бы показывали, что это голова.

— Простите, вы кто?..

Мало что могло Файрфокса заставить быть приличным, но к подобному следовало относиться вежливо. Браузер не был трусливым, но сейчас он несколько опасался подобного существа. Оно моргнуло единственным глазом с веком и склонилось к Файрфоксу, что-то в очередной раз прошипев и оскалив свой кривозубый рот. Браузер не сдержался и поморщился. Запах изо рта, внешний вид, отвратительное шипение — всё это было даже хуже того, что Файрфокс сидел связанным в ледяной луже.

— Что вам от меня нужно?

Существо, прихрамывая, подошло ближе и провело ногтем по груди Файрфокса, разрывая ткань футболки и оболочку. Браузер тихо взывал. Чудовище рассмеялось своим шипящим смехом и постучало по корпусу в груди Файрфокса, за которым светился красный шар небольшого ядра. Одного из самых современных, маленького, но по мощности в разы обходящего старые модели вроде той, которая торчала в корпусе чудовища. Браузер дернулся, переворачиваясь на бок, и замотал головой. Намек он более, чем понял, дважды повторять не надо. Взломать защиту ядра было невозможно, открыть к нему доступ мог только сам Файрфокс или СиМанки, у него был пароль доступа. Но даже если уничтожить оболочку браузера, его ядро останется в вечном неприступном сейфе. На что могло надеяться это существо? Сейчас же у всех стоит новейшая защита. Боль в груди была сильнее усталости и ломоты в избитом теле. Файрфокс опустил взгляд. Рана не затягивалась. «Что за чертовщина…» — не выдержав боли, он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в обморок.

  


В следующий Файрфокс пришёл в себя сам. Чудовища не было, в углу воняло ещё сильнее. Судя по промокшей одежде, его снова чем-то облили, и это уже была не вода. Но Файрфокс, кажется, начинал привыкать к этой вони. Перевернувшись, он оттянул порванные края рубашки. Рана на груди не зажила. Вызвать меню настройки нервных рецепторов было невозможно. Браузер ухватился за выступ, чтобы подняться с земли. Пальцы сорвались, и Файрфокс упал обратно. Вся стена была в слизи и плесени. Браузер устало вздохнул. Не работал ни один из сенсоров, ни одно меню — ничего совершенно. Файрфокс даже не знал, от чего он сдохнет быстрее: от болей или от скуки.

  


Существо вернулось через несколько часов. Оно приблизилось, шумно дыша и шипя. Браузер уже перестал его бояться, но вид изуродованной оболочки вызывал рвотные позывы. Чудовище поднесло к лицу браузера что-то круглое и капающее. Файрфокс сощурился, чтобы разглядеть.

— Какого хрена!

Файрфокс прижался к углу. В лапе этого существа лежал глаз, в зрачке можно было различить членистые створки. Скорее всего, глаз принадлежал программе захвата видео или фото старой модели. Существо рассмеялось и закинуло глаз себе в пасть, облизывая пальцы. Браузер задал рот руками. Это было отвратительно. Несмотря на вид уродливый и отвратительный вид, существо оставалось программой! Какого черта он жрет чужие глаза?!

— Грязный извращенец…

Существо оскалилось, вытащило из складок зеленый корпус с ядром и, поглаживая трофей, отошло в сторону. Прямо за ним лежало тело оболочки бывшей программы. На остатках кожи лежали органы, вырванные куски кожи тянулись в темноту. Половины головы не было, из груди торчали ребра, рука была согнута в обратную сторону. На лице бедолаги застыл ужас, зрачок в оставшемся глазе едва слышно скрипел от автоматически настраивающегося фокуса. Файрфокса наконец-то вырвало.

  


Браузер не знал, сколько времени он здесь находится. Считать дни было бесполезно, здесь было темно всегда, а спал он по первому же требованию организма и короткими промежутками. Со временем Файрфокс догадался, что труп, оставленный ему этим существом, принадлежал ВидеоКэпу. Браузер никогда с ним не общался, он определил это по куску клейма «Alisa Comp» на одном из обрывков кожи. Да и на задней части корпуса черепной коробки можно было увидеть следы C++.

У Файрфокса было много времени на разглядывание останков программы. Всю жизнь он думал, что программы не умирают, а просто исчезают, гаснут, — а сейчас на его глазах уже которые человеческие сутки лежало доказательство того, что в этом мире могут и убить, и спереть твоё ядро. Браузер пытался придумать, как сбежать из этого места, пытался понять, что кроется в окружающей тьме, ведь где-то же должен быть выход, — но от раздумий всегда отвлекало чертово тело с половиной головы, пристально смотревшее на Файрфокса одним глазом.

Спустя какое-то время его перестало тошнить от вида чужих внутренностей, но неприятное чувство не уходило. На запах он уже не обращал внимания.

  


Встать на ноги Файрфокс смог с трудом. Почему-то, чтобы пойти вперед, мысленно надо было хотеть пойти назад. На тренировки ушло немало времени. Файрфокс не знал, уходит ли чудище по ночам или же по утрам, но обычно его не было, когда заложник просыпался, и возвращалось оно спустя несколько часов, жужжа и что-то поедая.

Наконец ему хватило сил доползти до трупа. Конечно, нехорошо заниматься мародерством и уж тем более издеваться над трупами, но из глаза ВидеоКэпа удалось сделать фонарик. Правда, пришлось вскрыть себе провода на ладони, но, просидев наедине с трупом несколько дней, и не на такое пойдешь. В темноте Файрфокс обнаружил кровать, низкий стол и рабочее место. Конечно, всё было в жутком запустении. Файрфокс не удержался и подошёл ближе к рабочему месту существа. На доске были прикреплены снимки из газет, статьи Википедии, какие-то графики. И всё это — о браузерах. В самом низу висела набросанная от руки временная шкала браузеров. Файрфокс не считал своего тюремщика разумным. Но составить такую вещь и обновлять могло лишь что-то с разумом, никак иначе.

На плечо, впившись когтями в кожу, опустилась тяжелая лапа. Файрфокс вскрикнул. Либо он неправильно рассчитал время, либо чудище никуда и не уходило, а просто сидело в темноте. Браузер попытался вырваться, но хватка была слишком крепкой. Заломив Файрфоксу руку, существо принялось ему шипеть в ухо.

— Да я тебя не понимаю, хватит шипеть, урод!

Урод на секунду заткнулся, а Файрфокс продолжал скулить от боли в плече. Наконец существо закончило обработку процессов и сильнее дернуло его за руку, вырвав плечо из сустава и заставив Файрфокса орать. Между тем существо отнесло его обратно в угол, швырнув на камни. Заложник снова заскулил. Чудовище пыхтело. Один глаз крутился в бешеном темпе, другой пристально смотрел на корчащегося от боли Файрфокса.

— Хах, и это всё, что ты можешь?.. — браузер зло посмотрел на чудовище. Смещение наверняка восстановится быстрее, чем внешние повреждения.

Существо начало пыхтеть и снова шипеть, раскрыв рот и забрызгивая слюной всё вокруг. Несколькими движениями он разорвал плоть на плече браузера, вырвал руку и, продолжая пыхтеть, уставился на Файрфокса. Браузер сидел, сжав зубы. Боль была невообразимой, странно, что он не вырубился сразу. Существо что-то прошипело и, зажевав руку Файрфокса, ушло в глубины своего полумрака. Файрфокс сполз на пол.

  


Файрфокс уже несколько часов лежал и бездумно смотрел в дырку в черепе ВидеоКэпа. Ещё немного — и он также будет лежать здесь, а сумасшедший инвалид вытащит из его груди блок с ядром. И это будет совершенно зря, потому что взлому изнутри этого мира он не поддастся. Файрфокс вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. Умереть он не сможет, пока система работает и связана с ядром. Стоит их разделить — и Файрфокс станет бессмысленной грудой органов. Вторым ВидеоКэпом. Файрфокс недовольно цокнул языком и положил руку под голову. Рука болела так, как будто она всё ещё есть и её всё ещё вырывают без анестезии. Браузер закрыл глаза. Впервые он вспомнил дом. До этого он вспоминал только брата и Оперу, но теперь он начал подробно вспоминать всё, что у него там было. И как хорошо там всё было. И как было обидно сейчас, когда он всё это потерял и даже не знает, из-за чего. Ладно бы его похитил кто-то обиженный, — но это существо было просто больным уродом.

  


Рука у Файрфокса осталась одна, но зато она не была связана, и Файрфокс распотрошил грудную клетку ВидеоКэпа: браузеру был нужен кусок металла. Обходиться одной рукой было чрезвычайно сложно, многое приходилось делать зубами. Вырванное из трупа ребро Файрфокс более-менее распрямил. Пырнуть и таким можно. Если он не может отсюда выйти, почему бы не убить того, из-за кого он не может выйти? Или ослепить. И убежать.

Идти в темноту без освещения Файрфокс посчитал бесполезным и ждал, когда существо само вернется к своему пленному. Раньше оно заходило проверить веревки или вот подбросить ВидеоКэпа (Файрфокс так и не понял смысла этого жеста), но сейчас его не связали, и помои на него тоже давно не выливали. Файрфокс старался не спать. Если он уснет, а существо решит навести ревизию, спасительный «клинок» найдут и тогда браузер может лишиться ещё одной конечности. Ноги, например. Или второй руки, а это будет ещё более обидно.

И, наконец, дождался знакомого шипения — существо шло к нему. Файрфокс изготовился напасть.

Существо, наконец, показалось полностью. Оно было спокойным, но сердитым. Что-то снова шипяще бормотало и тащило ведро. На этот раз там ничто не плескалось. Браузер нахмурился. Что можно было нести в ведре в тёмную пещеру?

— Поставь ведро на пол и выходи с поднятыми руками, или буду стрелять!

Файрфокс чуть не выронил зажатый за спиной «клинок». Наконец-то кто-то пришел его спасти! Или не его. Существо напряглось и, шипяще рявкнув, бросило не землю ведро. Мелкие серые вирусы разбежались по углам. Файрфокс подскочил на месте, — вот только вирусов ему не хватало в его состоянии.

— Эй! — Файрфокс старался кричать погромче. — Спасите меня! Помогите!

Существо развернулось к Файрфоксу и, схватив за шею, подняло в воздух. Его глаза залились красным. Файрфокс не знал, что делать: если ему оторвут голову, контроля над ядром уже не будет. Браузер открыл рот, пытаясь дышать, пережатое горло перестало пропускать воздух к системам охлаждения в теле. Существо сунуло лапу в рот браузера, ухватившись за язык, Файрфокс зажмурился. Была не была. Вытащив клинок, он воткнул его в лапу существа. То взвыло и дернуло её на себя, выпуская из хватки Файрфокса, но прихватив с собой его язык. Браузер ухватился рукой за горло. Потерять язык оказалось больнее, чем руку. Существо бросилось добивать Файрфокса, но таинственный незнакомец успел вовремя.

— Сука! — он выстрелил в исчезающее чудовище несколько раз, но оно будто испарилось, не оставив и следа. — Тч, ушёл, — незнакомец постучал по плечу, видимо, активируя радиосвязь. — Эй, эта гадина ушла. Нашего ведра я не вижу, но тут кто-то есть. Он ранен, и я не могу его идентифицировать. Тащить наружу?

Получив подтверждение, незнакомец прицепил на спину Файрфокса небольшое устройство размером с ладонь.

— Потерпи ещё немного. Телепорт — это не больно.

Ещё неделю назад Файрфокс был бы рад оказаться снаружи, но сейчас предпочёл бы остаться в прохладной пещере, а не оказаться в жаркой пустыне. Откашляв рвоту вперемешку с кровью, Файрфокс упал на колени. Было жарко и сухо, рядом стояли два незнакомых мужика, но они хотя бы были антропоморфными. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, где он или кто его спас, но ничего не вышло, кроме мычания.

— Походу, эта зараза вырвала ему язык, как думаешь?

— Не важно, как я думаю, важно сейчас бедолаге остановить кровотечение.

— Я в этом не разбираюсь.

— Конечно. Ты во всем разбираешься.

Второй опустился на землю и поднял подбородок Файрфокса, рассматривая шею. Отступив от кадыка расстояние в пару пальцев, он вдавил внутри провода, прижимая их к стволу позвоночника. Браузер открыл рот от резкой боли, кровоточить перестало, но внутри теперь всё сжималось, словно шею стягивали металлическим проводом.

— Подай модем, он где-то в кузове валяется. Надо проверить, кто это. И сними с него телепортатор, наконец!

Тот, который спас Файрфокса, притащил небольшую коробку и оторвал со спины браузера устройство для перемещения. Парню было о чём их спросить, и с каждой миллисекундой вопросов становилось всё больше. Второй наклонил браузер и вставил ему в затылок несколько проводов. Модем зашумел. Такого звука подключения Файрфокс уже сто лет, кажется, не слыхал. Что вообще это могло быть за место, если тут водятся такие чудища и старые модемы?

— У нас проблемы. Это актуальная версия программы. Он не из нашего мира.

— Шутишь! Как к нам могут попасть актуальные-то?

— Не знаю, кстати, это браузер.

— О! Собрат! Что там ещё интересного?

— Кажется, его зовут Файрфокс.

— Первый раз слышу.

— А я вот нет. Новости из Верхнего мира читать надо, Нет. Хочешь, натолкну на мысль? «appCodeName: Mozilla».

— Да ну! Это Моз? Серьезно? — спаситель опустился на песок и обнял измученного и удивленного Файрфокса. — Мой хороший! Так вырос, я думал, он дальше зеленого ящера и не поднимется, а тут такой прогресс, надо же! — он потрепал Файрфокса по волосам. — Рыжим стал. Антропоморфным… А, не важно, всё равно милаха! — теперь браузера подергали за щеку.

— «appName: Netscape», — продолжил зачитывать железным тоном второй с модемом. — Нет, это не твоя зверушка. Это твой сын.

  


Пока Файрфокса везли через пустыню, Композер — как оказалось, его дядя или что-то в этом роде, — успел ему примерно объяснить, куда занесло браузера. Нижний мир — что-то вроде кладбища для программ, место обитания устаревших версий и провалившихся ещё на стадии бета-разработок проектов. Попасть в Верхний мир отсюда невозможно, поэтому никто наверху не знает о существовании этого места, а вот в Нижний попадают рано или поздно все. Композер объяснил и почему Нижний мир не может переполниться: именно из-за каннибалов вроде того, которому попался браузер. Оболочка исчезает, а ядро со временем распадается — и тогда программа умирает окончательно. Здесь замедлена регенерация оболочки и не работают примочки из новых разработок. Будто тебя из Windows7 закинули в Win98 и не предупредили. Композер оказался мастером по оболочкам и смог отключить все рецепторы Файрфокса. Теперь он не чувствовал боли и мог слушать дядю бесконечно, всё больше удивляясь тому, насколько мало он знал. Композер пытался рассказывать как можно подробней, чтобы Файрфоксу, лишившемуся возможности говорить, не надо было задавать вопросов. Эта забота умиляла, и браузер не мог поверить, что такие вот добрые программы занимаются отстрелом каннибалов. Нетскейп молчал, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги. Кажется, он до сих пор был потрясен новостью о том, что у него есть сын, которого чуть не съел какой-то урод. Композер уверил, что Нет отойдет, просто нужно время. Файрфокс же сам не знал, что для него значит встреча с отцом, который умер пятнадцать лет назад.

  


Место обитания охотников напоминало больше военную базу, а не оазис в пустыне, как надеялся Файрфокс. Здешняя природа походила на заповедники, что так любил браузер. Как ему удалось выяснить, не всё здесь выглядит как пустыня в богом забытом месте. Например, район медиа-программ целиком покрывает густой лес, кишащий каннибалами в сто раз проворнее и ловчее здешних. Они меньше, прячутся на деревьях, нападая сверху, а перемещаются настолько беззвучно, что даже самые умелые охотники не сразу справляются с ними. Зато те твари не привычны к свету, чем и пользуются охотники.

Местному начальству Файрфокса решили представить позже: сперва его надо было привести в надлежащий вид. Нетскейп так и не произнес ни слова. Композер предложил на выбор экскурсию, сон или же ванную с последующим питанием и починкой. Файрфокс выбрал последнее. С руками Композер не мог ничем помочь: даже если он пришьёт другую, нервы подключить не удастся. Протез ни в какую не хотел приниматься оболочкой, как бы не старался мастер. Композер показал результаты своих исследований и разности сред. По всему выходило, что этот мир был дальше от их привычного и ближе к человеческому. Файрфокс показал пальцем на горло. Редактор сказал, что с голосом проблем не будет. Как он объяснил, некоторые программы начинают терять голос ещё «при жизни», а устройство он собрал уже давно и оно помогает говорить даже парализованным. Правда, мышцы горла всё равно будет больно напрягать, но Файрфокс был готов, молчание всяко хуже.

— Я выяснил, — Нетскейп ввалился в лабораторию и плюхнулся на диван у входа. — С месяц назад кому-то удалось установить связь с Верхним миром. Источник сигнала как раз в том районе, где мы нашли… — он замялся, всё ещё не зная, как ему следует называть собственного сына. Файрфокс понимающе замахал рукой, показывая, что ему важнее не обращение, а информация. Нетскейп кашлянул в кулак и отвел взгляд в сторону. — В общем, подозреваю, что его похитили не просто так.

— А как он оказался в этом мире, если никто не выходил в Верхний? — Композер потер подбородок. — Хочешь сказать, кто-то научился скидывать сюда всех ему неугодных?

— Похоже на то. Слушай, ты его зашьешь или нет?! Смотреть больно же!

— Навевает воспоминания? — Композер оскалился. — Зашить-то зашью, всё равно не срастется же. Кстати, не хочешь посмотреть, как выглядит современное ядро? Завораживающее зрелище… — он провел пальцами по прозрачному корпусу. Ядро в ответ сжалось, становясь тверже и меньше. Композер на секунду убрал руку, наблюдая, как субстанция снова увеличивается, занимая максимальный объём своей полости в корпусе ядра.

— Отвали, извращенец, — Нетскейп улегся на диван, отвернувшись к стене.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — Композер потрепал Файрфокса по голове.

  


Уснуть Файрфокс так и не смог. Из головы не шли слова отца. Если он был прав, а в этом браузер почему-то не сомневался, то, значит, среди его знакомых был предатель? И эта стена в логове…

Браузер достал из-под подушки блокнот и ручку. Почему-то понимали его здесь только Нетскейп и Композер, а другим приходилось писать на листочке. Держать блокнот и одновременно писать было невозможно, а найти опору не всегда получалось, поэтому Файрфоксу так и не удалась экскурсия, и её пришлось отложить.

Открыв чистую страницу, браузер написал сверху заголовок «Подозреваемые» и поморщился. Но «Предатели» было бы ещё глупее. Плюнув, браузер поставил пункт первый и, не раздумывая, вписал Интернет Эксплорера. Может быть, не конкретно он, может, даже в целом их дрянная компания. Файрфокс чиркнул в скобках: «Майкрософт». Над вторым пунктом пришлось подумать. Этот кто-то снабжал существо информацией о браузерах, значит, наверняка имел к ним отношение. Любая модификация могла вставить палки в колёса Файрфоксу. Хром? Файрфокс ни разу не довел его до крика или хотя бы до резкости. А ведь поводов давал немало, но Хром явно считал себя гораздо выше Файрфокса, что и заставляло рыжего продолжать безуспешно дергать Хрома, пока не надоедало. Нет, этот не мог, да и смысл?.. Сафари? Вариант. Он был той ещё подлой заразой, в корнях у него лежала база компании Файрфокса, но что-то подсказывало, что нет. Наверное, это что-то было слабостью Сафари к слишком смелым и радикальным поступкам. Думай одно, действуй совершенно по-другому. Браузер хотел цокнуть, но ничего не вышло. С миллисекунду он не понимал, почему, а потом дошло — и стало ещё обиднее. Вписав Сафари со знаком вопроса, Файрфокс обозначил третий пункт. Кто-то, у кого были технологии и возможность наладить связь с миром, о котором никто не знал. Как вообще такое возможно? Или кто-то, на кого могло выйти само чудовище? «Брр», — Файрфокс отложил ручку и протёр глаза. Сложно быть параноиком. Одно дело, когда он подозревал в причастности к смерти отца другую программу, и совсем другое — когда надо подозревать своих же и всё дело в тебе. Файрфокс упал на кровать. Придется заставить себя уснуть.

  


— Я протестил аппарат. Вроде должен работать, — Композер закрутил последний крепеж на ошейнике. — Всё. Попробуй что-нибудь сказать.

— Спа-а-аси-и-б-б-б, — Файрфокс прикрыл рот рукой, но звук шел из аппарата, и заткнуться не получалось.

— Надо чуть подправить настройки, легкое заедание — это нормально, — Композер погладил Файрфокса по голове и открыл меню ошейника. Звон под подбородком казался чем-то ненормальным, но если это заменит ему язык, то с чего он должен быть против. — А так?

— Вроде. Вроде всё в порядке, — Файрфокс сглотнул скопившуюся слюну. Говорить было тяжело, голос был не свой, неприятный, электронный. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — Композер улыбнулся.

— Теперь его можно вести к Опере? — Нетскейп потянулся на диване.

— К Опере? — Файрфокс удивленно посмотрел на отца и его брата.

— Да, она здесь начальник, — Композер пожал плечами. — Мутная работа, никто не против, чтобы ей занимался кто-то вроде неё.

— Я был против, но меня никто не слушал. Место бабы только в доме, никто её до боя не допустит. Но и к управлению не стоило.

— Нетскейп, из тебя стрелок лучше, чем начальник.

— Не льсти, — старший браузер поднялся с дивана. — Идём?

  


Кабинет Оперы был на верхних этажах. С вестибулярным аппаратом Композер тоже помог, и теперь Файрфоксу уже не приходилось разбираться, где зад, где перед, поэтому прогулки были в радость. Ещё бы руку вернуть — и Файрфокс был бы даже не против здесь остаться. Места тут поживописнее родных технологичных просторов, хотя лажа с регенерацией, конечно, была весомым аргументом в пользу возвращения.

— Почему, если что-то идет не так, то вечно у вас двоих, а?!

Файрфокс замер на пороге. Такой Оперу он не знал. Она, конечно, была строгой, но рявкать на других с порога?.. Однако Нетскейп и Композер не были удивлены. Нетскейп и вовсе принялся ковыряться в ухе, будто слышал это уже в сотый раз.

— И кто это вообще? — Опера колюче посмотрела на Файрфокса, заставляя того смутиться.

— Мозилла Файрфокс. Версия 22.0, июнь 2013 года, — пояснил Композер, зная, что Файрфоксу больно говорить. Браузер благодарно кивнул, Нетскейп презрительно хмыкнул.

— И толку нам с этого уродца?

— Уродца? — Файрфокс удивленно посмотрел на Оперу. — А я думал, ты меня любишь…

— С какой версии ты начал трахать нашу красавицу? — безо всякой скромности поинтересовался Нетскейп.

— Нет!

— 11.50 вроде, я не помню точно, — Файрфокс почесал затылок. — Или 11.50, или 11.10.

— Знакомься, сынок, — Нетскейп приобнял младший браузер за плечо, — эта краснеющая от злости дамочка — наш начальник, Опера 9.5. Сильнее тебя ненавидит только компанию Google. А я-то всё думал, на кого это она вечно пыхтит и почему во всём обвиняет меня… Но ты красавчик, ничего не скажешь! — Нетскейп похлопал Файрфокса по плечу. — Красавица, мы уходим. Извинения оставляю на тебя, Композер.

Никто даже ничего сказать не успел, как Нетскейп вывел Файрфокса из кабинета.

— Как?

— Твой блокнот, — Нетскейп помахал им. — Нашёл сегодня у тебя в комнате. За первый пункт уважаю, насчет второго не в курсе, звиняй, но вот третий… Ты четыре раза написал её имя и четыре раза же зачеркнул. Она что-то значит для тебя. Так как она не родственник, оставалось выяснить, друг она тебе или любовница. Я ставил на первое, но и второе неплохо.

— Почему «неплохо»?

— Потому что. Просто впиши её на третье место. Уверен, она могла это сделать. Вряд ли она поменялась за это время, — Нетскейп отдал блокнот Файрфоксу и сунул руки в карманы.

— Ты никому не доверяешь?

— Никому.

— Даже себе?

— В первую очередь себе.

  


Ждать Композера пришлось долго. Опера явно устроила ему нехилый разнос сразу за всё семейство Мозилла и Нетскейп. Файрфокс сидел перед блокнотом и постукивал карандашом по столу. Имя его возлюбленной уже семь раз красовалось на листе будучи перечеркнутым, обведенным, зарисованным, написанным на разных языках. Файрфокс знал, что она могла, но в тоже время так не хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.

— Надежда умирает последней? — Нетскейп заглянул через плечо парня. — Вижу, всё стало только хуже. Любовь — самая дурная штука.

— Не совсем, — Файрфокс отложил карандаш в сторону. — Я бы не сказал, что тут дело в любви, просто…

— Тебе обидно, что она могла играть твоими чувствами? Представилась другом, а оказалась худшим врагом? Воткнула нож в спину? Смысл всё равно один.

— Ранимое самолюбие — это у нас семейное?

— Я бы не называл это ранимым самолюбием…

— Потому что это ранит твоё самолюбие? — усмехнувшись, парировал Файрфокс. Он понимал, что отец оказался прав. Файрфокс действительно не хотел признавать этого, ведь в первую очередь это удар по собственной самооценке, и только потом уже по чувствам. Браузер взял карандаш и черканул цифру четыре. Третье место останется за Оперой по умолчанию. Нетскейп хмыкнул.

— Есть ещё варианты?

— Их много, — Файрфокс постучал карандашем по подбородку. — Даже Си мог, если я его настолько достал.

— Си?

— Мой брат. СиМанки. Он, конечно, правильный, но всё же могло бы-…

— Послушай, малец, — Нетскейп развернул браузер к себе сдавив плечо оторванной руки. — Родственники — это последние, в ком стоит сомневаться. Если ты и он правда мои сыновья, то у вас даже мысли своих предать возникнуть не должно, понял?

— Д-да, — выдавил после небольшой паузы Файрфокс. Он не ожидал, что Нетскейп настолько заведется из-за такой мелочи. Конечно же, Си не мог этого сделать, просто после Оперы вариантов больше и не оставалось, а писать её имя всё ещё не хотелось. — Прости… — Файрфокс отложил карандаш в сторону. — Я не подумал.

— Ты вообще редко думаешь, видимо, — Нетскейп поправил пояс, постучал пальцем по кобуре, недовольно цокнув на то, что повторяет привычки своего сына. Причем это старая привычка. — Попасть сюда, не сдохнув, мог только последний идиот, — Нетскейп развернулся на носках и вышел из лаборатории.

— Почему ты с ним так жестко? — поймал брата на выходе Композер. — Он же не заслужил этого.

— Заслужил. Не могу поверить, что такое ничтожество — мой сын.

— Ты идиот, Нет.

— Это лишь твоё мнение, — хмыкнул Нетскейп, похлопав по кобуре. — Я на стрельбище.

— Конечно, — Композер проводил взглядом гениального родственника. — Сам же так считаешь… — вздохнув, он прошел в лабораторию. Файрфокс сидел за столом, опустив голову, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Композер грустно улыбнулся. — Не скучал?

— А? — Файрфокс поднял растерянный взгляд на дядю. — Нет, всё нормально.

— Вот и хорошо, — Композер встрепал волосы парню. Было приятно увидеть, что слова Нетскейпа не совсем выбили Файрфокса, слез он бы не выдержал, пусть племянник не так уж и долго тут «гостил», а всё же проникнуться к нему он успел. — Опера определила тебя.

— То есть? — Файрфокс машинально перевернул блокнот.

— Нужно было решить, куда тебя такого талантливого деть. Конечно, на роль охотника ты не годишься, сам понимаешь, что в таком состоянии оболочки и без подготовки скорее тебя съедят, чем ты кого-то подстрелишь, — Файрфокс кивнул в ответ. — Опера настаивала на чистке сортиров, но я подумал, что ты можешь помочь и здесь. Ты же смыслишь в технике?

— Разбираюсь вроде.

— С оболочками как? Операции проводил?

— Только животным.

— О-о-о, — Композер почесал подбородок. — Может, и Моза восстанавливал?

— Нет, у меня своё животное…

— Да? На кого похоже? — Композер с интересом смотрел на племянника. Было даже интересно узнать, кого мог придумать «Нет-младший».

— Красного тираннозавра. Имени всё ещё не придумал…

— Даже так… Чувствую, нам предстоит ещё много работы.

  


Композер ни разу не пожалел о том, что взял Файрфокса к себе. Даже с одной рукой он немало помогал: и чертежи правил, и что-то собирал в силу своих возможностей. Оперировать он мог с трудом, поэтому в лечении пострадавших охотников он не мог помочь практически ничем, кроме как носить мокрые полотенца. За почти неделю база браузеров потеряла не меньше четырех программ, что по меркам и представлениям Оперы было слишком большой цифрой. Но Композер уверил, что обычно они теряют гораздо больше, просто Опера недолюбливает Файрфокса и не признает, что с его появлением техническому отделу стало несколько проще. Файрфокс не мог верить ни Опере, которая просто ненавидит его всем кодом до последнего комментария разработчика, ни дяде, который был слишком добр к племяннику и явно преувеличивал заслуги мальца. Объективным мог быть отец, но ему было настолько начхать на Файрфокса, что с последнего разговора молодой браузер его толком не видел, а пообщаться не удалось совсем.

Тревога последние два дня звучала всё чаще и всё громче, Файрфоксу казалось, что звон в ушах у него не смолкает даже во сне. Каннибалы подобрались слишком близко к базе. Простое совпадение, но среди охотников уже начали ходить слухи, что тут не обошлось без отпрыска Мозилла. Композер каждый день тщательно проверял Файрфокса на наличие жучков или чего-то, что могло бы столь же успешно наводить на базу, но ничего не находилось. Файрфоксу оставалось лишь развести руками и пожать плечами. А, учитывая отсутствие руки, это смотрелось слишком забавно и заставляло Композера успокоиться.

  


— Композер! — Нетскейп, как всегда, без стука и громко ввалился в лабораторию. Файрфокс даже подумывал настроить голограммный аппарат для каких-нибудь спецэффектов к появлению отца. Уж больно их не хватало. — Ты же можешь отследить местонахождение каждого из наших телепортаторов?

— Чисто теоретически — да, — спустя какое-то время ответил Композер, не отвлекаясь от операции. На столе лежал один из только поступивших бойцов. Кусок оболочки на его плече был вырван, нервная сетка и оболочка перекрутились, сжав мышцы. Файрфокс, как прилежный подмастерье, подавал дяде инструменты, поглядывая на рану. Наполнитель, схожий с человеческой кровью, а на деле плазма с отходами от работы оболочки, стекал по краю. Кровь бы уже давно свернулась, обрамив края рваной от укуса раны, но наполнитель, словно гель, расползался по столу вокруг раны, проникая сквозь узкие дыры в столе, тягучими длинными нитями стекая на пол. Файрфокс поморщился: чем меньше оболочке оставалось времени, тем наполнитель всё меньше выполнял свои прямые функции. Этот пациент был слишком старой версии программы, наполнитель был слишком густым и тусклым, даже если мышца не была бы связана проводами, её свело бы только от этого.

— Мне кажется, ему нет смысла помогать, — заметил Файрфокс, подавая очередной скальпель. Композер вздохнул, не поворачиваясь к племяннику.

— Бесхребетное.

— Нет, прекрати его обзывать.

— Имею право. Любому можно помочь, а этот считает, что тут нет смысла помогать.

— Помочь можно не любому, — возразил Композер. Его руки начали трястись.

Файрфоксу не было стыдно за свои слова, потому что он и правда так считал, но вот за то, что теперь Композер волнуется, стыдно было. Младший браузер хотел извиниться, но в горле будто застрял комок, не дающий сказать ни слова.

— Нет, давай просто оставим эту тему, — после глубокого вздоха предложил Композер, откладывая скальпель в сторону. — Ты хотел что-то узнать насчет отслеживания?

— Хах, — Нетскейп недовольно цокнул. — У меня есть подозрение, что один из телепортаторов попал в руки к ещё не потерявшему разум каннибалу и это он перенаправляет их к нашим вратам.

— Не потерявшему разум? Я скорее поверю, что они случайно наступают на нашу примочку и попадают сюда.

— Тоже вариант. Сможешь отследить?

— Чуть попозже — да, а сейчас покинь лабораторию и не мешай, пожалуйста, — нервно ответил Композер. Файрфокс молча обновил панель активности ядра.

— У нас есть проблема, — парень развернул монитор к оперирующему. — Ядро не выдерживает нагрузки, наполнитель обхватил мышцы и нервную сеть, боюсь, это вызвало замыкание оболочки…

— …с которым не справиться в этом мире, — Композер положил скальпель обратно и оперся руками на край операционного стола. — Если бы у нас было чуть больше времени…

— …ничего бы не изменилось, — Файрфокс отключил контакты от погасающего ядра. Оставалось лишь занести данные о времени смерти в протокол. — Оболочка уже была стара, никакая операция бы тут не помогла.

— А ампутация?

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Файрфокс спустя какое-то время. — Мы бы избавили его от перегрева и распространения заразы, но разрушение нервной сети бы вызвало нелучший результат. Он бы умер в муках, — браузер поморщился. — Ему нельзя было помочь.

— Никогда не говори так, — как и отец, поправил мальца редактор. Оттянув резинку на перчатках, он взял самый крупный скальпель и резким движением вспорол потухшей версии грудную клетку, чтобы вынуть мигающее ядро. На боку корпуса мерцала красная лампочка, показывая статус активности оболочки. Программа жива для мира людей даже без всякого рода оболочек, но для этого мира программы больше нет. Если бы это был Верхний мир, можно было бы создать новое тело для ядра, найти средства и материалы там никогда не составляло труда, но здесь можно только умереть. И твоя смерть — лишь вопрос времени. Файрфокс сжал плечо вырванной руки. Умирать здесь не хотелось, но и возвращаться у него не было причин. Его не любили там, не принимают и здесь. Везде чужой среди своих.

Композер со звоном бросил ядро в колбу. Короткий код, и она закрыта, надежно запечатав внутри лакомый кусочек для каннибалов. Файрфокса отправили в комнату, дальше предстояла слишком грязная работа, и на сегодня младший браузер был уже бесполезен.

  


Стрельбище Файрфоксу запретили посещать изначально, уж больно там было опасно, а молодой браузер не в силах себя защитить. Но каждый раз было слишком заманчиво проходить мимо корпуса, откуда раздавались звуки выстрелов. За время работы в лабораториях и сборки разного вида огнестрелов Файрфокс уже научился по звуку определять, из чего был произведен выстрел.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — грубый голос за спиной заставил Файрфокса замереть и обернуться. Нетскейп смотрел сурово, из-за плеча выглядывало дуло винтовки.

— Я думал, ты ненавидишь оружие.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Я просто проходил мимо. Кто ж виноват, что это здание по пути?

— Лаборатории в другой стороне. Как, впрочем, и главные врата, через которые ты можешь валить на все четыре стороны, — Нетскейп оттолкнул Файрфокса плечом и прошел дальше к дверям корпуса.

— Почему ты меня ненавидишь? Почему ты вообще стал таким? Я читал все твои логи, исследовал всю твою историю от и до, нашел ответы на вопросы, на которые не мог найти ответы ты! Ты был для меня кумиром, ты и сейчас мой кумир. Я знал, что встретиться с тобой невозможно, но я бы хотел этого. В конце концов, я гордился тем, что тот, о ком я столько знаю, — борец с системой, мой отец, а что я вижу? Напыщенного ублюдка не лучше Маммона!

— Не смей, — Нетскейп сжал ремень винтовки. — Не смей меня сравнивать с этим придурком, усек?

— Пф, — Файрфокс гордо вздернул нос, — вел бы себя иначе — не сравнивал бы.

— Пошли, покажу тебе кое-что.

  


Нетскейп отвел Файрфокса в подвальные помещения под главным корпусом.

— Программы никогда не умирают, они попадают сюда. Это первое, что ты должен уяснить. Второе, — Нетскейп провернул ключ в замочной скважине, открывая дверь, — старые версии программ тоже не исчезают.

Включив свет, Нетскейп пропустил Файрфокса вперед. Вытянутое помещение напоминало тюремный коридор — по бокам стояли клетки. Браузер вздрогнул и вопросительно посмотрел на отца.

— Рано или поздно старая версия теряет контроль. Её сознание разрушается: новой информации не поступает, а количество пользователей уменьшается. По ночам им снятся кошмары, в которых они проживают жизнь новой версии. И чем больше новых версий, тем хуже становится старой.

— А ты какой версии?

— 6.0.

— Уже под AOL… — грустно сделал вывод Файрфокс. Ему казалось, что он встретил своего отца, а на самом деле это лишь жалкая копия. Зато теперь стало ясно, почему Нетскейп выглядел таким здоровым, ведь записи гласили, что к концу жизни на него было жалко смотреть. Да и весь этот дурной характер теперь объяснялся.

— Ха, я понимаю, о чём ты. Смотри, — Нетскейп указал на полку в конце коридора.

— Это ядра?..

— Да. Когда мы убиваем какую-нибудь программу, то обязаны сохранить её ядро, пока его распад не закончится. Если оставить их на воле, они либо пойдут на корм каннибалам, либо сами начнут жрать других. Базы вроде нашей разбросаны по всему Нижнему миру. Этот район по большей части с интернетными программами, так что и работают у нас в основном браузеры.

— А как ты?..

— 6.1, — Нетскейп указал на ядро в начале полки. — 9.0.0.6, — он перевел палец на девятую колбу. — Лично пристрелил всех предателей. Поэтому я не доверяю даже себе. И не могу доверять такому тюфяку, как ты.

— Предателей?

— Да. Я последний, кто помнит, что случилось с 4.5, — Нетскейп кивнул на одну из клеток. Одинокая фигура качалась в кресле, что-то тихо шипя. В темноте нельзя было разглядеть лица. Но блестящую трость, лежащую на коленях, Файрфокс разглядеть сумел.

— Тогда это был Интернет Эксплорер?

— Да.

— Я знаю, что тебе тяжело это признать, но я не враг тебе и не был бы тюфяком, будь у меня больше физических способностей. Да ты сам при жизни оружия толком не держал! Единичный случай не в счет.

— Тюфяк с оружием останется тюфяком, — Нетскейп пожал плечами. — Но стоит признать — знаешь ты действительно много.

— Я знаю всё, что когда-либо было задокументировано. Пусть даже ты сам этого не знал и это делали за тебя помощники или другие программы.

— Я не стану тебе верить даже после этой пронзительной речи.

— А дать мне шанс? Разве не каждый достоин спасения?

— Спасения… — Нетскейп снял с плеча винтовку и подцепил краем дула аппарат звукоимитации, висящий на шее Файрфокса. Ткнув дуло под кадык, он продолжил: — Достоин ли спасения тот, кто не хотел давать спасения другому? Тот, кого я вижу первый раз? Причем не просто первый раз эту версию, а первый раз вообще. Не находишь это странным для версии третьего десятка? А ведь только майкрософтские сюда не попадают, — Нетскейп вдавил дуло и снял винтовку с предохранителя. — Вдруг они тебя сюда заслали, а?

— Я, — голос хрипел, металл винтовки плохо влиял на аппарат, хрипота начала переходить в шипение, контакты замыкало, — я могу доказать. Просто дай мне шанс. Пожалуйста.

Нетскейп ухмыльнулся.

— Только один.

  


На стрельбище было удивительно тихо. Файрфокс понимал, что с набегами каннибалов свободных охотников практически не осталось, но всё же он не ожидал увидеть абсолютно пустой полигон.

— Лови, — Нетскейп бросил Файрфоксу небольшой бластер. Одной рукой было невозможно его поймать, поэтому оружие ударилось о ногу и отлетело дальше. Нетскейп хмыкнул, парень молча поднял бластер. — Одна обойма, одиннадцать выстрелов. Это единственное оружие с минимальной отдачей, так что, надеюсь, справишься с одной рукой, тюфяк.

— Справлюсь.

— Твоя цель, — Нетскейп указал на мишень в конце полигона. До неё было не менее двадцати метров, Файрфокс нахмурился. Для того, кто ни разу не держал оружия, это будет затруднительно. — Попадаешь — получаешь право задать любой вопрос, промазываешь — будешь отвечать на мой. Идет?

— Хах, конечно, — Файрфокс нажал на кнопку разогрева бластера. На маленьком табло начали высвечиваться числа от одного до одиннадцати — количество зарядов на серию выстрелов. Руку вело из стороны в сторону, хотелось придержать второй. Парень стиснул зубы, раздался свистящий звук бластера. Мимо.

— Как ты сюда попал? — Нетскейп даже не повернул голову в сторону Файрфокса. Всё так же продолжал смотреть на потемневшее пятно на стене, сложив руки на груди.

— Не знаю. Последнее, что я помню, это удар по голове на парковке там, у нас, а потом я очнулся уже в пещере у того чудовища.

— Я могу тебе верить?

— Во-первых, это уже второй вопрос, — Файрфокс снова прицелился. — Во-вторых, решать тебе, — выстрел. Снова промах. Файрфокс недовольно цокнул.

— Ты работаешь на Майкрософт?

— Нет, — Файрфокс постепенно начал спускать курок, разогревая бластер. — Я ненавижу эту компанию и Интернет Эксплорера не меньше твоего, пусть и несколько иначе. Тебе он испортил жизнь, для меня же он безнаказанный убийца моего отца, — то ли от злости, то ли от мысли об этом выродке Файрфокс сумел прицелиться и выстрелить. Луч пронзил точно центр мишени. Браузер нахмурился.

— Хочешь, отвечу на твой немой вопрос? — Нетскейп кивнул в сторону мишени. Файрфокс с секунду думал, есть ли у него другие вопросы, посмотрел на табло с оставшимися выстрелами и понял, что такой шанс упускать нельзя. Кивнув головой, он дал согласие. Нетскейп подошёл к сыну и одернул ворот футболки, обнажая плечо. — Вот причина, — старший браузер обвел пальцем морду красного тираннозавра и, подчеркнув название фирмы, остановился на второй части слова Мозилла, — «Mosaic Killer». Как ты сам понимаешь, после смерти первого второе слово стало ведущим, нужно было лишь выбрать следующую жертву.

— Хочешь сказать, твоя ненависть к Интернет Эксплореру передалась мне по наследству? — Файрфокс усмехнулся.

— «Во-первых, это уже второй вопрос. Во-вторых, решать тебе».

— Хех, — ладно, заслужил. — К слову, я знаю другую расшифровку второго слова, — Файрфокс поймал скептический взгляд Нетскейпа. — Выяснил при расследовании, так что, может быть, мы и не убийцы вовсе.

— А кто же?

— Кто знает… — Файрфокс снова прицелился. Мысль об убийцах, конечно, верная, на это указывает чуть ли не всё — и происхождение названия, если так можно сказать, и записи разработчиков, но признавать это не хотелось. Да и была другая теория, которая тоже имела подтверждения. Но, видимо, стоило поверить в теорию отца, потому что очередной промах показал, что злость до этого сыграла на руку. Промах.

— И что же ты там узнал?

— Тебя действительно создавали для смещения Мозаика, на тот момент он занимал значительную часть рынка.

— 95%.

— Вот именно. Твои создатели хотели своей программой совершить настоящий прорыв, подарить миру новый браузер, и другие миллионы причин, прикрывающие истинные меркантильные цели. Но в ходе разработок они обнаружили то, что внесло погрешность в твою миссию, — браузер поднял лазер, наводя прицел на мишень. — Мозаик уже был при смерти, добивать его не было смысла. Но и менять концепцию было уже поздно. Поэтому поменяли лишь смысл, сославшись на шутку. Теперь убийца стал зверем среди браузеров.

— Не понял.

— Годзилла. Я понимаю, у вас тогда было немного информации в сети, так что, скорее всего, ты не в курсе. В общем, фильм был такой, и создатели пошутили. Правда, шутку сочли не особо удачной, поэтому решили вообще стереть все данные.

— То есть…

— Да, ты не мог вспомнить ни Моза, как отголосок неудачной шутки, ни свою первоначальную задачу. Ты не убийца и не Годзилла, тебе так и не выдали миссии, кроме как сместить полутруп Мозаика. Создатели изначально обрекли тебя на провал. Особенно глупо это было делать под носом Майкрософта. Ты не ошибался, ты жил с ошибкой, а это уже чего-то стоило, — резкий выстрел, ход переходит к сыну, лишая отца шанса задать очередной вопрос. — Куда делись ядра Интернет Эксплорера? Я не увидел ни одного в хранилище. Его же не могли съесть, да и в штатных списках я ничего не нашёл…

— Ма… — Нетскейп откашлялся. Речь сына заставила его нервничать, и в горле сейчас всё пересохло. — Майкрософтские сюда не попадают. Все их ядра остаются наверху. Почему — мы не знаем. Так сложилось. Если бы сюда попал хоть один из них, я бы лично уже всех перестрелял без права доживать своё даже в клетке.

— Я и не сомневался, — Файрфокс поставил бластер на прогрев. — Знаешь, «пап», — он нарочно выделил обращение, акцентируя на нём внимание, — а ведь у меня кончились все вопросы, если не считать те, на которые ты не сможешь ответить, — Младший браузер резко перевел прицел на Нетскейпа. Реакция опытного охотника не заставила ждать, и отец вынул пистолет, целясь в горло Файрфокса. Он знал, что там его слабое место и разрывные пули быстро лишат головы сынка, которому не пойми что взбрело в голову.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— У меня осталось шесть выстрелов. Я выбиваю все, и ты меня принимаешь. Выбиваю половину, и ты меня обучаешь. Меньше — я отдаю вам своё ядро. На другое я не согласен, жить презираемым всеми инвалидом здесь не лучше, чем жить там.

— А кому нравится жить там? Внешний мир жесток, а ты хочешь идеальных условий? Чтобы тебя все любили и уважали? Посмотри на себя. Ты же жалкая программа, которая не способна ни на что, а самомнения выше крыши…

— Да кто бы говорил!

— Сколько же в тебе дерьма, а? — Нетскейп поморщился и качнул головой.

— Так вышиби же его, ну, — Файрфокс положил палец на курок. — Кто тут имеет на это полное право? Кто тут отец, а?

  


Каждый выстрел пришлось сопровождать мыслями о злейшем враге, именно они помогали унять дрожь в руке и сфокусировать взгляд. Одна посторонняя мысль — и уже промах. Нетскейп молча смотрел за серией выстрелов и ждал результата. Его не испугал выпад Файрфокса, он просто не мешал процессу, да и игра кончилась, лишние слова не требовались. Прогремел последний выстрел. Четыре из шести было лучшим, что смог показать Файрфокс.

— С вступлением в кадеты, Файрфокс, — по-военному четко отрапортовал Нетскейп. — С сегодняшнего дня я лично выбью всё дерьмо из твоей прогнившей оболочки, сопляк.

— Жду с нетерпением, пап, — браузер ухмыльнулся. А ведь через злость и гнев он смог достучаться до отца быстрее, чем за все попытки, что были до этого.

  


— То есть вы предлагаете поехать в центр пустыни, где всё в зыбучих песках, лишь потому что у вас есть подозрения, что оттуда исходит сигнал, подобный тому, который мы засекли больше месяца назад. Ещё вы якобы знаете, кто это может быть и кто на самом деле подставил Файра. Я сейчас всё правильно понял?

— Да! — в один голос ответили Нетскейп и Файрфокс Композеру, который потирал лоб, раздумывая, стоит ли нарушать приказ Оперы ни под каким предлогом не покидать часть в компании Файрфокса.

— Мало мне было одного самоуверенного гения, так теперь они ещё и объединились… — Композер вздохнул. — Я должен подумать.

— Чего думать, Композер! Постарайся уж ради племянника!

— С каких пор ты принял его в семью, Нет?

— С тех пор, как понял, что маммоны падут, будь у них новый Зверь, — Нетскейп улыбнулся, Файрфокс хихикнул.

— Засранцы. Вы оба. Нет, выдай малому какое-нибудь оружие. Выезжаем через полчаса. Хватит времени, чтобы обучить его стрельбе?

— Пф, он же Мозилла.

По всему выходило, что похитить Файрфокса могла одна из версий Нетскейпа, ещё до перевода в AOL. Нетскейп был готов расстрелять эту тварь, даже если она и была той самой утерянной версией 5.0, но Файрфокс уверял, что более чем на сто процентов уверен, что это не могла быть пятая версия отцовского браузера. Какая угодно, но не пятая. Почему он в этом уверен, Нетскейпу выяснить не удалось — Файрфокс поставил условие: он скажет, только когда они выяснят настоящую личность существа или того, кто помогал ему в Верхнем мире. При таком раскладе и сын, и отец оставались с ответами, но предстояло сражение.

— Телепортер там не действует, так что ни он слинять не сможет, ни мы не сможем уйти, если ситуация будет опасной. Уяснили?

— Да-да.

— Если вас съедят, мне будет стыдно за свою семью! Чертовы гении.

Файрфокс с Нетскейпом переглянулись и, ухмыльнувшись, кинулись с объятиями на Композера.

— За… зараза, — взвыл Композер, не сдержав обороны. — Всё, поехали!

Дорога до зыбучих песков была долгой. Всё время Файрфокс настукивал пальцами по рукоятке оружия. На стрельбище у него выходило не всё так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Пять из десяти. Нетскейп утверждал, что на практике всё выходит лучше, и без упора второй руки стрелять хорошо в целом не получится, но Файрфоксу казалось, что у него просто нет таланта к этому делу, поэтому сейчас младший браузер волновался.

— Готовьтесь, почти приехали.

Нетскейп зарядил своё оружие, провел пальцами по сменным обоймам, проверяя примерные запасы. На одно отожравшееся чудовище должно хватить. Вся сложность была в том, чтобы до убийства успеть найти у него в складках раздутой оболочки клеймо — единственный способ быстро выяснить, кто это мог быть.

  


При свете дня существо казалось ещё более отвратительным, чем в темноте. Если бы не опыт дней, проведенных наедине с трупом, Файрфокса бы вырвало; но сейчас ему просто было противно. Нетскейп выглядел напряженным, Композер остался у руля и ждал на горе; он был единственной возможностью отступления. При виде охотников чудовище зарычало и двинулось на них. Нетскейп и Файрфокс тут же бросились в разные стороны, а существо на секунду затормозило. Присев на песок, Файрфокс положил руку на колено, прицелился и выстрелил. В лапу он попал, отец был прав, на практике всё действительно работало лучше. Или же ему просто повезло. Существо начало ковылять к Файрфоксу. Нетскейп что-то крикнул, но Файрфокс не слышал. Перезарядка казалось такой долгой и сложной. Второй прицел, выстрел, пушку заклинило. Браузер чертыхнулся, времени было мало. На выстрелы в спину от Нетскейпа оно не реагировало. Файрфокс попытался отползти, но одной рукой было сложно упереться. Существо схватило Файрфокса за шиворот и подняло. Браузер плюнул в глаз чудовищу и поднял складку на боку существа. Раздувшиеся буквы всё ещё было видно, хоть кожа местами и потрескалась.

— «NCSA»! Это Мозаик! — выкрикнул Файрфокс. Даже если его сейчас сожрут, он хотя бы даст отцу ответ на один из вопросов. Теперь уже идентифицированное чудовище отшвырнуло Файрфокса и взвыло. Оно было в бешенстве.

— Не думал, что ещё хоть раз тебя встречу, — Нетскейп зарядил следующую обойму и прицелился. — Надо было тебя грохнуть сразу.

Пули на него не действовали, оболочка лишь немного царапалась и разрывалась, но масса была слишком большой. Обоймы подходили к концу. Нетскейп бросил взгляд на место, куда швырнули Файрфокса, но его там уже не было. Зыбучие пески забрали своё. Нетскейп сжал рукоять пушки.

— Сука, — всаживая очередью всю обойму, выдохнул Нетскейп. Мозаик продолжал медленно идти в сторону Нетскейпа.

Огненная вспышка заставила обоих остановиться. Мозаик замер, и уже через мгновение его ядро объяло алое пламя. Туша завалилась на бок. За Мозаиком стоял Файрфокс, весь в песке и огне.

— Вот это я понимаю — отдых в национальном парке! — Файрфокс улыбался даже шире обычного, рассматривая свою утерянную руку, которую сейчас сменило пламя. — Простите, я сжег ваш аппарат для болтовни, — Файрфокс указал на пустующую шею.

— Рот прихлопни, слепишь, — сурово ответил Нетскейп, отойдя от шока. — Напомни, как называлась твоя первая версия?

— Феникс. Ты сам назвал, — Файрфокс не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Правильно назвал…

— Мозилла.

— Что «Мозилла»?

— Твоя версия 5.0 — Mozilla Suite. Наша с братом основа. Поэтому это не мог быть твой монстр. Это был бы наш монстр.

— Мелкие засранцы, вас ещё и двое…

— Си в Композера пошёл, так что засранец один, — Файрфокс махнул рукой, оставляя пламенный след. — Ы…

— Не делай этого снова, тебе же не пять лет.

— Да? Кстати, — Файрфокс показал на пылающее ядро Мозаика, — думаю, это твоё по праву, но заберешь ты его как-нибудь в другой раз. Когда остынет, — Файрфокс рассмеялся.

— Маленькая зараза, — Нетскейп усмехнулся. — Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— А?

— Ничего. Едем обратно.

  


В логове Мозаика Композер нашел чертежи устройства для перемещения в Верхний мир. Видимо, главным условием договора с внешним сообщником было именно оно. Композер подтвердил, что чертежи верные и, скорее всего, на одно перемещение оно сработает. Опере решили не говорить, уж больно она была занята своими делами.

Уже в Верхнем мире Файрфокс выяснил, что отсутствовал больше месяца. Оболочка восстановилась тут же, как только он попал наверх; крутого красного пламени уже не было. СиМанки засыпал его бесконечными вопросами и истериками. Файрфокс слушал, вспоминая Композера и улыбаясь, что жутко смущало СиМанки и вынуждало его заткнуться.

Сафари каким-то образом за это время успел попасть в больницу. Парня затаскали до обмороков, а выход нового айФона, наверное, добил его окончательно. Свифт тоже начал хворать, но дело обстояло хуже — популярность браузера падала, ничего хорошего ему не прогнозировали. Файрфокс же обещал парню веселую жизнь. Правда, за это его сочли грубым и жестоким, а рассказывать про Нижний мир не хотелось, поэтому проще было смириться.

С Оперой они договорились встретиться в отеле, как обычно в своём люксе.

— Рыжик, ты куда-то совсем пропал, очередной национальный парк? — девушка прошла по номеру, ступая мягко по ковровому покрову, дошла до кровати и уселась на колени Файрфокса.

— Практически.

— Не хочешь поделиться?

— Хочу, — Файрфокс улыбнулся, убрал прядь распущенных волос с плеча девушки, отодвинул лямку топика, обнажая кожу с клеймом одноименной фирмы. — Знаешь, прямо перед тем, как меня бросили в песок, я успел заменить ему устройство имитации речи. Он тебя успел во всех своих проблемах обвинить, даже про телепортер заикнулся. Поразительно, как много он говорил до того, как потерял голос. Как ты умудрилась подсунуть ему нерабочее устройство и при этом убедить в том, что его все понимают?

— Ты…

— Его шипение было в точности как у того, который выдали мне. Было очевидно, что ты ему выдала какой-то задаток, чтобы он пошёл на столь рисковое предприятие. А что бы ты сделала, если бы он пришёл в наш мир и первой жертвой выбрал тебя?

— Скотина, — Опера слезла с Файрфокса и, сложив руки на груди, спросила: — Что ты хочешь за молчание?

— Удалить всю информацию о Нижнем мире и прекратить попытки туда попасть. Там уже все в курсе, так что, думаю, тебе достаточно того, что ты воспользовалась моим отсутствием и сместилась с 12.15 до 15.0. А ещё выиграла заезд, кстати, тоже незаконно. Всегда считал, что у тебя какая-то беда с уязвимостью, а оказывается, проблема и не в этом.

— Заткнись, я всё сделаю, — прошипела Опера.

— Вот и замечательно, — Файрфокс поднялся с кровати и направился к выходу. — Кстати, пока не забыл. Я не успел подключить аппарат на Мозаика. Он сгорел при перезапуске ядра или отлетел… Я так и не понял. Но, в общем, я должен был тебе это сказать, — Файрфокс чмокнул в щеку краснеющую от злости дамочку и удалился из помещения.

С женщинами Файрфокс решил пока завязать и заняться разработкой следующей версии. Ведь любая старая версия в конце концов попадёт в Нижний мир. Ну, а дальше он знает, что делать.

  



End file.
